


In Times of Need

by Scarlet_Claws



Series: Sharks Are Made For Kisses [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Link thought that this visit to Sidon would be short. Instead, he learns what mating cycles are (and the best way to deal with them.)
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Sharks Are Made For Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 739





	In Times of Need

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble, until it wasn’t. It probably has been done before, I know that I’m late to the party, but at least it’s my version of it? You can never have enough Sidlink action anyway so... 
> 
> Also, in this, there are additional rooms added over the ground level to the Zora palace, in such a way that Sidon has an individual room and that one can climb to it. 
> 
> Also-also, I know that the male equivalent of “heat” is rut/rutting, but “being in heat” is the term that most people know... because cats, I guess. That’s why I roll with this even if it’s technically incorrect.
> 
> 04/01/2020: Minor edits here to add some clarity and more flow.

Link had had no idea that Zora had a mating cycle until he climbed into Sidon’s room.

Maybe he should have known, or at least he should have guessed. He wasn’t even supposed to be there. The guards had tried to get in his way, then Muzu himself, that had assured him that “his Majesty the Prince didn’t feel too well today.” Bullshit, had thought Link as he climbed the palace. Muzu was probably the one behind all this. Maybe he was starting to guess that Link’s regular visits to Sidon weren’t all that innocent. It sounded just like him to try and get in the way of two consenting (and horny) adult men. Even if Sidon was sick, he'd want to see his lover. Link couldn't even imagine any situation where Sidon wouldn't want to see him. 

Or at least those were the excuses Link used to dismiss the warning signs. 

A single glance in the room revealed that Sidon looked fine. He was even swimming in circles in his pool, probably bored out of his mind from being confined there. He was never the one to just sit around idly, after all. Even if his responsibilities as a Prince sometimes drove him mad, he would be ten times more miserable if he had nothing to keep him busy. Link grinned and pulled himself over the edge, hopping into his chamber.

Sidon turned his head the moment he heard Link’s feet meeting the ground. His pupils were dilated all the way; for a second, the Hylian thought that his eyes had turned black.

“Link,” he said. “You’re here.”

He swam to the side of the basin and climbed out. There was a look on his face like Link had rarely seen, hungry, almost desperate. Those were the eyes of a man in front of a meal after having starved for a week – in a sense, that’s what had happened.

Anyone else but Link would have been afraid, but he was excited. He had thought that the visit would have to remain chaste but, from the way things looked, it wasn't to be so. He dropped his weapons, his bow, his sword, on the ground and approached him. Sidon was waiting for him, seemingly patiently.

That why Link didn’t see it coming. Suddenly, Sidon lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. All air was chased from his lungs, stopping a cry of surprise in his throat. Sidon didn’t even wait for him to recover; his hands were already all over Link, gripping and pulling.

There was the sound of a great tear.

“Sidon!” Link gasped, finally recovering from his shock. “My clothes!”

This seemed to get some sense in the Zora. He blinked a couple of time but the width of his pupils didn’t change, nor did the hunger on his face vanished. In fact, now that he had ripped open Link’s shirt, he was staring at his bare skin with obvious desire. The only thing that had changed was that now he was perfectly still.

“What—“ Link said. He didn’t even know where to start.

“Please,” Sidon begged. He was struggling to keep his focus long enough to finish his sentences. “Please... You’re here. I didn’t want to do it with anyone but you and— You’re here. My friend...”

“What’s happening?”

Sidon shook his head, probably to clear his ideas. “It happens— Sometimes. A Zora gets the heat...”

This didn’t make any sense to Link. He had never heard of such a thing happening. Was Sidon sick? He reached up to touch his face.

“You don’t have any fever.”

This reply made Sidon drop his head to the crook of Link’s neck and laugh, his shoulders shaking in silence. Link would have been unable to pinpoint the moment where that laugh turned into a kiss, then that kiss into several kisses, all over his shoulder. It had been too smooth to tell.

“It means I want to fuck,” he whispered. “A lot. All the time. And I didn’t want to do it with anyone else than you but—Well, you weren’t _there_ at the time. So, I told my guards I would be seeing no one. They understood.”

“Oh.” Link was starting to understand. “It’s a Zora thing.”

“Yes.”

Link could tell that he was already not really listening, and had just replied for the sake of replying. He was getting heady, grunting as he nibbled and licked the Hylian’s skin. Link recognized the behaviour as something he only did when he was too lost in his own lust to realize that he was doing it; one glance downward revealed that, indeed, both his cocks were fully erect.

Link thought it was very hot.

Sidon was so controlled, even in bed. Not to say that he lost his enthusiasm – he never did when he was alone with Link – but there was something so raw about the way he couldn’t help but keep his hands off his lover. Hell, he had _ripped_ his shirt. This wasn’t the Sidon he knew and Link had always loved to explore.

“Can I help with that?” he asked. His tone was playful. "Sounds like fun." 

Sidon paused, as if checking if he had heard right, then pulled away to look at Link’s face. When the Hylian winked, the gills on the side of his face flared, his eyes widened, and he reached down for his pants.

“Don’t— Don’t rip those off as well!”

Link reached for his pants before the other could. The moment they were open, Sidon pulled them off and spread his legs to stroke the inside of his thighs. He was breathing heavily. Link squirmed, overwhelmed. This was going a little fast even for him and, from what Sidon's state, he was starting to worry that he wouldn't give him the time to keep up with him.

Sidon noticed.

“I’m sorry Link, I might get a bit— Oh, Hylia help me. I need you so bad.” There was need in his voice, an almost painful one at that.

Link reached for Sidon’s face. A single finger under his chin made him look up, into his eyes, and Link smiled.

“Get off me and I’ll blow you, if that helps,” he said.

Sidon’s gills flared but he rolled off almost reluctantly, sitting up. Link got on his hands and knees and crawled over.

He still remembered his surprise from when he had first seen Sidon’s claspers, even if he had never thought of them as anything but beautiful since then. Smooth, long, thinner than a dick for someone Sidon’s size would be, they stood proudly in the prince’s lap, deserving of all of Link’s attention. He settled himself comfortably and reached out for them. They were slick from having emerged from his cloaca, which helped when Link stroked them from their base to the top. He heard Sidon let out a shaky breath.

When a bead of precum appeared at the top of one of them, Link leaned in to lick it away. The touch became a mouth around its head when he heard Sidon moan. From the way he withered and kept trying to reach for Link’s head – before pulling back his hand, knowing he would lose control if he gripped him - it was as if he had never been touched before. Link spoiled him with his hands and tongues for a few moments more before curiosity got the best of him.

“How long have you been like that?”

“No,” Sidon replied. “Please, put it back. On me.”

“Sidon.”

He looked down at Link, frowning, struggling to focus on what was said to him.

“How long?”

“Ah, er, a week? I don’t know, days get— it all gets muddy and all I think of— Please.”

Link smiled and returned to it, this time switching his mouth to the other one. Sidon finally put a hand in his hair. The length, large enough to make Link’s jaw ache as he took it, throbbed against his lips and palate. His fingers twitched against his skull with the urge to force him down. He didn’t, for which his lover was grateful.

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take Sidon long to finish. His hips thrust up as he neared his edge. He growled _something_ , probably Link’s name, tensed, and his lover’s mouth filled with the salty taste of his sperm. He tried to swallow but more of it spilt out. The other dick squirted in Link’s hand and it got some everywhere else. 

There was a moment of eerie quiet afterwards. Link wiped at what had dribbled down his chin – he had never been able to compete with what Sidon could pump out. He was surprised to see that it was whiter and thicker than his usual cum. Was that the heat’s influence as well?

“Oh Hylia, you’re _filthy_ ,” Sidon said. “It’s all over your hair.”

Link looked up and, yes, Sidon was turned on by that. It was as if coming had not even started to sate him. In that moment, Link grasped the true implications of helping a Zora with their heat.

“Let’s get you ready before it comes back,” Sidon said.

“Wait— Before it comes back?”

“Oh yeah.” Sidon smiled, his teeth white and sharp. “Now that you are here, I’m going to take full advantage of that.”

Link gulped.

“Unless you’re not... comfortable with that. I would understand.”

“No, it’s not that – were you like that the whole time?”

“Well, not the _whole_ time, I had my hand but—“ The way Sidon looked to the side told Link everything he needed to know.

“Let’s get in the water,” he answered, his tone soft.

He stood up and shred the remains of his shirt. Thankfully it wasn’t one of the unique pieces of clothing he had, like the climbing gear one. He’d just buy another one. Sidon stared at his nakedness with his jaw dropped until Link lowered himself out of his sight, into the warm water of his bedroom’s pool.

Sidon got in it right next to him and seemed to be in a bit of a more romantic mood. The passionate kiss he initiated seemed to point in that direction. Not that Link minded. When he was pushed then trapped against the basin’s edge, he felt his own cock stir, interested. He spread his legs and pressed them on each side of Sidon’s chest - he couldn’t physically cross them between his back.

Sidon growled and reached under Link. Seconds later, his finger was tracing small circles against his entrance. The Hylian reached down himself before Sidon would breach him and used his own fingers, for a start, knowing he wasn't going to be able to take his lover's without some preparation. Sidon’s hand, instead, went to his dick, stroking it to hardness. 

“All right, you can— Please be gentle," Link said.

Sidon hummed and got in one last rub on Link’s cock, the best so far, making him moan. His fingers then probed hesitantly as his ass, checking if it was really stretched enough, then pressed one in.

Link gripped his lover’s shoulders as he processed the burn of the stretch. Even with the preparation, the jump from his fingers to the one of Sidon’s was still a big one. Luckily, his lover knew what he was doing and the best way to make Link crumble: he went for the spot deep within that made him see stars, back and forth, until his small lover was withering and moaning in his arms.

Link counted his blessings, as always when he was with Sidon. He knew he was hard to love, being as he was always gone Hylia-knew-where on one of his exploration trips. Yet, each time he came back, Sidon found the patience to be gentle with him, restraining his strength, making him feel loved in the brief moments they had. He could have anyone else if he wanted, with his status and looks. There were lovers out there that would be more compatible with getting Sidon’s attention, of that Link was sure of. Not that he didn’t understand why Sidon loved him, he knew he was worthy of it, but he also knew that he made it hard on the Zora’s heart sometimes.

“What are you thinking about again?” Sidon said. 

"Just about how perfect you are."

This reply made Sidon laugh. "I'm really not. You'll change your mind soon."

"Never."

"You will. I plan to utterly _ruin_ you."

Sidon pushed in a second finger. Link hissed at the change in width but he wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck. He moved his hips to draw him deeper - if he was going to suffer, he wanted to be compensated with pleasure. Sidon read his intentions and complied, playing with that spot that made Link arch in his touch. 

"Sidon," he panted after a while of this regimen. "I'm ready. I think."

Sidon answered with a deep growl. His expression had been growing hungrier as time went by, and now he seemed to have lost what remained of his lucidity. He heaved himself up on the side of the basin, over Link, so their crotches would align. Guiding one another under the water took a while. Too long for Sidon: the moment he felt the tip of one of his cocks breach Link, he pushed up. 

Link hissed, feeling the full burn of a long, foreign object being stuffed up his ass. Sidon stilled and looked down. 

"All right?" he asked. 

"Give me a moment." 

Sidon grunted and looked up, doing his best not to rush. Everything was so tight down there that Link could feel Sidon’s heartbeat. He was lucky that Zora produced their own lube, making things rub against each other smoothly, because water would have been even worse. 

He breathed in deeply, allowing himself to relax. It took him several moments for the pain to fade to a tolerable level. When he did, he pushed against Sidon, showing him that he was ready with his own body.

This earned him a sigh as the Zora was finally allowed to move. He was still mindful of his strength as he thrust deep and back out, until there was nothing but the tip inside. The first few moments were still a little rough but, soon enough, the Hylian was also getting in the mood. The fullness was what drove him wild, every time.

One of the things Link loved them most about them was how different in size they were. He was small for his kind and Sidon was big for his. Even when he was paying attention like now, he couldn’t help but press Link against the wall of the pool, shoving him when he pressed into him. It was impossible for him to not make Link feel overpowered and they loved it both. 

And that strength was being used increasingly as Sidon got more and more lost in the pleasure Link’s tight depth gave him. He breathed hard over him, sometimes letting a small moan slip. His movements became frantic as he neared the edge and, when he came, it was with a brief cry but a powerful shove, a movement that took Link out of the water and pushed him across the floor.

But Link didn’t care. He had been positively nailed by Sidon, hands gripping and pulling, slowly losing himself. When Sidon came, the sensation of his thick cum inside him, making him even fuller, was what drove him mad. He ghasped his lover’s name and shot his load, adding to the mess on his chest from Sidon’s other dick.

The aftermath should have been quiet, but instead was interrupted when Link realized that Sidon meant to lay on him from exhaustion. He pushed him, reminding the prince that he was at least three times heavier than Link.

“Oh, sorry, I sort of forgot myself— Hylia, are you _okay_?”

Sidon’s expression switched from relaxed to worried under a second as he pulled away to take a look at his lover. The latter groaned when he felt himself become suddenly empty. That stung a little. Moments later, he was examined by a worried Sidon.

“I’m fine!” he said. “I’m fine, Sidon, don’t worry, you didn’t hurt me.”

“Really?” He looked at Link’s face and that seemed to provide the confirmation he needed to relax. “Thank Hylia. Even when my lover was Zora I would sometimes— When I was younger, that is.” He rubbed his face. “I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if that had happened to you.”

“What sort of injury?” Link asked. Sidon made a face. “Never mind. You can tell me another time, if you like. How much time do we have?”

Sidon remained quiet for a while, checking Hylia-knew-what about his heat, before turning to Link and smiling.

“I think that we have time for getting you properly cleaned, and lunch.” He chuckled. “Maybe a nap. I’d love that.”

“So, you’re not done? I mean, with your heat.”

“No, far from it. I’d say you arrived right in the middle of it, right when you were needed most.” He chuckled. “As you always do. Will you stay with me a while longer?”

Link smile and reached up to stroke his cheek. “Of course. As long as you need me.”


End file.
